Les Petits Lys
by MmmSuite
Summary: This fic is completely AU. What Dom's life had taken a different path? What if Letty wasn't the girl down the street?
1. Part I

**Part I**

Dominic Toretto sat in his office at the Federal Bureau of Investigation in Los Angeles. He had been working his way up since he was 22 years old. His life was on a different path until he joined the force and eventually the bureau.

Dom sat looking over a case that he had just wrapped up and all the paperwork that went along with it. His specialty was serial killers.

He had just taken down a particularly brutal man by the name of Eric Bradley. He got off on meeting women out for their 21st birthdays, seducing them and keeping them locked up for 21 days and them murdering them. He'd had a fucked up childhood, they all did, that had reached its all time low on his 21 birthday when his mother tried to beat him to death and stabbed him 21 times.

Oh yeah, they always had Mommy issues too.

He partner walked into their office and tossed a file on his desk.

"Got something better than Bradley paperwork."

Dom looked up at his partner and then back down at the file and smiled. The stamp was from the Chicago office of the bureau.

"These people can never solve their own shit. We consult on like every case in the country."

"'Cause we get the job done."

Dom taps his middle finger on the file and picks up the phone.

"I'll get us a flight to Chicago. You call your wife and tell her we're cleaning up another mess that we didn't make."

Brian loosens his tie and looks over at a picture of Mia, his wife, with his son and daughter.

"If I don't start coming home at night, she's going to get her brother to kick my ass," Brian cracks, with a smile to Dom.

"It's too soon to joke about marrying my sister."

Brian bursts into laughter. "We've been married five years and together for seven."

"Too soon."

"Book something in the evening, they've waited this long." Brian tells Dom as he dials his home number. "At the very at least I'm eating with my family tonight."

Dom nods and picks up the receiver on his desk phone and books a flight.

* * *

><p>On the trip over Dom spends the time going over and over all the information that his windy city colleagues had gathered on this case.<p>

Over the past three years all over the country and even outside our borders a killer had been murdering high profile members of society. However, there wasn't an obvious connection.

The murders had been well planned and perfectly executed, but also appeared to be unemotional. Which of course was never the case with serials.

All these men had been murdered in their homes with a lily left on their pillows. Every crime scene the same. Dead guy. Purple calla lily.

All of them were murdered differently. Poisoned. Bludgeoned. Shot. Stabbed. But all were tucked in bed.

So what did these politicians, a priest, baseball player and all these others have in common.

No one knew. That's why they called him.

Dom was the one you called when you couldn't get your guy. He had an eerie way of getting inside the head of his targets and bringing them down.

* * *

><p>Brian and Dom land in Chicago after midnight local time. They are greeted at the airport by Robert Price, agent from the regional offices of the FBI. He approaches the pair as they collect their baggage with his hand extended.<p>

"Agent Toretto. Agent O'Connor. Welcome to Chicago."

"Thank you."

They walk out of the airport and get into Price's car and head towards the hotel.

"Can you take me to the latest crime scene?" Dom asks.

"Uh, well there is a debrief meeting in the morning at 7:00 a.m. Then we can go and look over the evidence."

Dom turns to Robert from the passenger's seat. "I'm aware of the meeting. I'd like to go the latest scene if possible."

'Let the pissing contest begin.' Brian thinks to himself.

It was like this everywhere they went. You would think by now that they'd know all the headlines weren't just for show. They were good at this shit and their methods worked.

Robert reluctantly heads to a large house just outside the city.

Dom and Brian walk up to the house and pull on gloves. Brian starts to walk the perimeter as Dom walks through the front door and straight to the bedroom where the body was discovered.

"This is where the body was found." Roberts indicates the bed. "We're pretty sure that he was killed in the house."

Dom tunes Price out as he takes in the scene. His mind flashes between the pictures of other scenes and the room he was standing in.

The bed covers are disheveled and the pillows are askew. Dom looks past what is before him and thinks about the night of the murder.

This man had been shot close range in the head. The barrel had been pressed into his forehead according to the reports from the medical examiner.

"Why didn't you fight?"

Price responds, "There were no signs of restraints."

Dom had forgotten he wasn't alone.

"Mmm hmmm," was all he could or would spare for the agent.

Had the victim known the killer?

No signs of a struggle. No forced entry.

No, they weren't close. So he knew that his colleagues were wasting their efforts on researching his family and friends. Whatever this connection was, they weren't having tea and grabbing a sandwich.

Brian walks into the room and clears his throat.

Dom looks up at the sound.

"I think I know how the killer got in."

Dom and Robert follow Brian down the stairs and through the lower level to the basement. Brian leads them over to a high window that is quite small.

"That window is the only point of entry that I see as vulnerable."

They start to look around the floor.

"That is a very small window." Price says to the other men. "We considered it, but all be ruled it out because its size."

"Well, looks like we may have a very small killer," Brian counters. "I'd bet almost anything that that is the point of entry."

Dom and Brian look at each other and smirk.

Robert Price walks up the stairs in order to phone his superior.

"Let's have it," Dom says to Brian when they are alone.

"So this person came on foot from a ways away. There is no indication anywhere of a car being present. Dust is disturbed on those rafters up there."

Dom looks up and follows the end of the rafters to the staircase. He nods as he follows Brian's thought process.

"They crept up the steps, cornered the vic in bed and blew his brains all over his pillow."

"How is he getting the drop on this vics? The one that was bludgeoned was huge. Wright had his throat slit. So how is the guy we're looking for big enough to get the drop on these men, some with some pretty serious security…and also be small enough to fit through that window?"

Brian looks up towards the stairs as he hears Robert returning to the cellar.

"Two?"

Before they can theorize more Price is in the basement and they fall silent.

Brian O'Connor and Dominic Toretto worked well together and both would agree that their teamwork was one of the main reasons why they were where they are today. They didn't go around letting leads slip all over the place. They trusted no one to be above reproach when working a case and they trusted no one with their leads.

Everyone was corruptible and they never took chances.

"Alright. You can take us to the hotel now. We're done for the night."

* * *

><p><strong>AN – This is an eight part AU fic that popped into mind a couple weeks ago. I hope that you like it.  
><strong>


	2. Part II

**Part II**

The next morning at the debrief Brian walks in at 6:45 to find Dom already there and waiting.

Dom had to laugh at the beach bum meets professional world look Brian had adopted. He wore a tie and jacket with tattered jeans and Chuck Taylor's. Knocking back a glass bottle of Coke.

Not that Dom was exactly suit and tie himself, but still.

"Looks like we're early to this party."

Brian enters the room and sits across and further down the table then Dom. They wanted to be able to cover as much space as possible and start reading the people working this case. They'd need allies but more importantly they wanted to know who were on the 'assholes to avoid' list.

When the meeting begins they are presented with all the crimes and evidence again. Where each and every lead took them. Nowhere.

The criminal profile of their killer. Mousy small White male. Due to Brian and Dom's investigation and conclusion the suspect was small, it was now believed that the killer was using a paralytic agent on his victims to subdue them. The latest body was being tested.

Motive. They had to find the connection between these men and they'd have the motive. Dom suspected that all these men knew each other or used to in some capacity and our killer was a part of it.

Dom wanted this meeting over so he could get to work. The killer was long gone from Chicago by now, he needed to figure out where he would be next so he could be there first.

* * *

><p>Across the country Letty walks into her penthouse apartment. She comes inside the enormous living space and drops her duffle inside the door and kicks off her boots.<p>

She sets to the tasks of looking through her mail. All of it junk for 'resident of'. She tossed it all through a shredder to be burned in a bit.

She walks down the hall to the kitchen and pulls a beer from the fridge and takes a long drink. Leaving the cap on the counter and heading into the would be dining room. Instead of the table and chairs and fancy china were flat screens attached to surveillance equipment. There were also computers on a desk in front of the monitors.

The only other thing was a large cabinet against the side wall.

"Hey Shiloh," Letty greets her roommate or a better term would be her little sister. "What's going on?"

"Nothing with me," the small blonde girl answers.

Shiloh had the look of a twelve or thirteen year old girl instead of a twenty-two year old woman. They had been in each other's lives since they had met when Letty was ten and Shiloh was seven. Letty had always looked out for Shiloh the way her own older sister had looked out for her.

"How was your detour?"

"Successful."

"Good to know." Shiloh says to Letty. "Can you take a job?"

"Yeah, as long as it's quick. There is some art showing I want to attend in three days."

Shiloh hands Letty a file. It has a picture of a man inside. His routes, schedules and any information that it was possible to gather on him. Within seconds Letty knew this man inside and out.

"He's in Los Angeles for the next two days." Letty smirks. "This will be simple."

Letty looks over the information one more time and then tosses it all into the fireplace.

"Thought so. I'll have the money within to the hour."

"I'm going up to the greenhouse."

Letty leaves Shiloh to seal the deal and walks upstairs to her bedroom. She strips down and takes a shower. After she does she dresses quickly and finishes the beer she had left on her dresser.

She walks outside onto the rooftop of the building and looks down of the busy city. She walks across towards another door on the roof into the greenhouse she's built.

When she steps through the door of the indoor garden she closes her eyes at the scent. It's filled with the scent of thousands of exotic flowers. She moves into the room more and closes the door behind her.

She walks around touching the petals on the flowers and seeing which ones are in need of attention today.

This garden was how Letty kept the chaos in her head from bursting through to the surface.

It was a safe haven from everything that was wrong in her world.

* * *

><p>Three nights later at an art gallery in LA, Dom walks into an art showing. There was a woman who was here that he had to see.<p>

Once inside the building he starts to look around among the faces in the room. He couldn't find who he was looking for. He stopped to look at the artwork on the walls and was in awe. He couldn't believe the beauty in these paintings.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye he catches sight of a woman looking intently at a painting in front of her. She was gorgeous and immediately distracted him from his search. She was out of place among the cocktail dresses and champagne glasses.

She was in a cocktail dress and she wore the required high heel footwear. But over her dress was a faded cut off jean jacket.

Dom approaches her. "Hi."

Letty blinks out of her daze and looks over at Dom.

"Hello."

Letty smirks and turns back to the painting.

"It's a nice piece."

"It is."

"I…"

"Dominic!"

Dom turns away from Letty seeing his father standing behind him. Dom breaks into to large smile and opens his arms to his Dad.

"Dad!"

The two share a warm hug as Dom's mother walks over to the two men.

Dom turns back to Letty to ask if he could talk to her in a second but she's gone. He looks around for a second and doesn't see her anywhere.

He hugs him mother and kisses her on the cheek.

"Isn't it amazing?" she gushes. "I mean look at these paintings."

"She is so talented!" Anthony agrees with his wife.

Mia walks over to them with her arm interlocked with Brian's wearing a smile.

"Are you talking about me?" she asks her family.

"We're so proud of you Mia!"

"I wish my grandbabies could be here!" Tony says.

"They came before the showing and looked around, but they needed be in bed."

The family stands talking and walking through admiring all Mia's work.

At the end of the night Dom stops in front of the painting that had enraptured the woman that had done the same for him. Mia walks up beside him and nudges him.

"You like that one?"

"Yeah, I think I want to buy it."

"Too late big brother, it was already purchased. See the sold tag?"

Dom looks at the tag and whirls on his sister.

"Who bought it?"

Mia tries to think. "Oh some woman. She was at my showing in New York too. She comes early and picks a couple pieces and leaves discreetly."

"I didn't see her in New York. I would have remembered her."

"That would require you to be on time for something. Why are you so curious about her?"

Dom smiles down on his sister. "I want to meet her. I didn't get a chance to talk to her."

"I don't think she talks much. I mean she doesn't really mingle and she doesn't eat or drink. Just picks her paintings and leaves."

Dom stands thinking about Mia's words.

"What's her name?"

"I don't know."

"But you'd have record of it on your purchase slips."

Dom's eyes light up as an idea forms in his mind.

"Let me deliver her paintings."

Mia shakes her head. "No! I'm not going to help you stalk someone! Especially someone who actually buys my work. I don't want you scaring her off."

"Please Mia." Dom puts his hands together and begs his sister. "Please please please! I'll be good. I swear. I promise. You have my word!"

Mia mulls it over and over and thinks about the possible outcomes. In the end she had to give in to him.

Her brother was only interested in his work. No matter how many pretty girls he pulled under him at night, none of them were enough to distract him from psycho killers for more than a night or two.

"Okay, I'll tell you. Don't cross the legal boundaries of privacy please!"

"What's she going to do? Call the cops?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Thanks everyone for reviewing the first part of this. Seeing the reviews in my inbox really made me really happy today. I had a big smile with every new message. **

**I hope you guys like the rest of this story. I'm very happy with how it turned out! **


	3. Part III

**Part III**

The next morning Dom arrives at Letty's penthouse building with the gallery assistant Jarvis helping him deliver her pictures.

Dom walks into the building and lets out a low whistle. He looks around and finds himself even more curious about the woman from last night. When he read the address he wanted to know more of her story.

He and Jarvis carry the wrapped art pieces over to the front desk.

"We have a delivery for the penthouse," he informs her front desk.

The man behind the desk calls upstairs to the apartment and then directs them to the elevator.

Upstairs Dom and Jarvis ring the bell and are greeted by a little blonde girl in her early teens. Dom wonders who this kid could be in relation to the raven haired Latina from the night before.

"Uh, hi." Dom tries to look behind her. "We have a delivery for Shiloh Hunter."

Shiloh looks him over. "That's me."

Dom does a double take. "You weren't the one at the gallery last night."

"You're very nosy. I'm Shiloh."

Dom's face noticeably drops at the words.

"Sorry, I was just expecting someone else."

Dom and Jarvis put the paintings in the entryway of the apartment and leave.

On the elevator down Dom is kicking himself. Had he assumed she was the buyer wrongly? Or maybe they were a gift for a friend? A little cousin who liked art?

Damn. Where was she now?

When Dom steps off the elevator and looks up he sees her walking through the front door of the apartment building. She's wearing biking shorts, sneakers and a hoodie and looks exquisite. He can't help his grin and his brisk steps.

He walks over to her and Jarvis smiles and keeps walking out the door, he knows he is no longer needed here. This is what Dom was hoping for when they drove separately.

"Hi."

"Uh hi."

Letty is instantly on alert.

"I think I just delivered your paintings."

"Mmm hmm." Letty says nodding.

"My sister is the artist. Mia Toretto. I'm Dominic Toretto."

Dom holds out a hand to her and she looks at it and smirks.

"The artist's brother always deliver the paintings?"

Dom laughs and lowers the hand she left hanging.

"Ouch."

Letty laughs a throaty laugh.

"Listen…"

"Come grab a coffee, a drink, lunch, whatever it is you like to ingest with me."

Letty's smile fades. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm just…I can't. I'm really sorry."

"I really want to push," Dom admits. "I want to get to know you."

Letty gives him a grimace.

Dom holds up his hands in surrender.

"Okay. I hope I haven't scared you away from my sister's showings."

Letty shakes her head. "You haven't. I'll see you at the next one."

Dom gives her a smile and walks passed her towards the door.

Letty stands fighting an internal battle. Truth be told last night she had found him attractive and compelling. Her heart leapt a little when he approached her. But she couldn't do this. Could she?

She turns around.

"I haven't eaten lunch yet."

She squeezes her eyes shut and silently kicks herself. She opens them just as he turns back to her.

"I know a place," Dom says to her, beaming at her acceptance.

"Okay. Can I have fifteen minutes to shower and change? I just went for a run."

"Of course. I'll wait down here."

"Okay," she says again, feeling the butterflies in her stomach free themselves from their cage. "Fifteen minutes."

Letty turns away from him and hops on the elevator to her penthouse. She felt like a schoolgirl.

She walks into the house to find Shiloh staring at an empty wall past the entryway.

"I think that bigger one would look good here."

"Shy, I'm going on a date."

Shiloh turns around and looks at Letty. Letty smiles and heads upstairs to her bedroom with Shiloh on her heels.

She goes over to her drawer and pulls out a clean bra and panties. Then to the closet and grabs jeans and a tank top.

"Who are you going on a date with?" Shiloh's eyes widen. "The creepy guy with the painting! I knew he liked you. I didn't expect that you would like him."

"I don't know, he's interesting."

Shiloh smiles at her friend. "You mean fucking hot."

"It seems so wrong to have those words coming out of your baby face."

"Have fun. You could use something other than me in your life."

Shiloh was right. She didn't have anything else.

* * *

><p>Letty meets Dom back downstairs in the lobby freshly showered, changed and hair brushed into a bun after thirteen minutes.<p>

"Prompt."

"I didn't know how much leeway I had with you showing up unexpectedly and all."

Dom chuckles.

"I'm Letty by the way."

"So you do have a name. I was beginning to think you weren't going to tell me."

* * *

><p>Dom takes Letty out to a restaurant near his house. It's a local barbecue joint owned by a family friend. He wanted to see Miss Penthouse's reaction.<p>

He hadn't expected her to eat her ribs so uninhibited. She didn't care about sauce on her fingers and eating her food like she actually liked it. She wasn't a slob by any means, but she also wasn't cutesy or trying to making an impression on him. Yet, she made a bigger impression than he could have imagined.

"So tell me about yourself." Dom says to her during lunch.

"Tell me about you," she says throwing the ball back.

Dom looks at her for a few seconds. "Okay. Well, I'm 29 and I work on cars in my spare time."

Letty's eyebrow raises at his words. It doesn't go unnoticed.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just know a couple things about cars."

"That doesn't surprise me." Dom smiles. "My Dad owned a garage all my life and now he owns a chain of them throughout LA and the local counties."

"So your Dad taught you about hard work?"

"He did. My Mom taught just about everything else."

Letty throws her head back and lets out the laugh that Dom was starting to like.

"So a Mama's boy?"

"Damn straight! But not in the creepy I live in her basement and she does my laundry kind of way."

Letty sits back in her chair and smiles at Dom. "You do your own laundry?" She says, eying him up and down.

"Yep and I have my own basement."

"Do you live near here?" Letty asks.

She looks around the homey restaurant and smiles at the intimate feel of the place.

"About 10 mins away. Why you want to go see my room?"

Letty leans forward in her chair.

"The thought has crossed my mind more than once," she admits.

Dom leaves money for the bill and tip on the table. He grabs Letty's hand and walks out to his car with their fingers interlocked.

* * *

><p>Once inside his house they are immediately on each other. Dom pulls her into his arms and ravages her mouth with his own. He pulls back and licks his lips and looks into her eyes.<p>

"You taste good. You taste and smell like flowers."

"Thank you."

Dom carries her upstairs to his room and puts her down on the bed in front of him. Her petite frame barely takes up any room on the large bed.

He takes his shirt off fully revealing his muscular physique to her.

"Nice," she compliments while letting her hair loose from the bun.

"You like what you see?"

"Let me see some more."

Dom smiles at her and drops his pants and releases his hardened penis and Letty's eyes fall on it and a grin crosses her lips. She balls the comforter in her fists thinking of that inside her. Dom lets her enjoy the view for a long while before he crawls over her.

He kisses her passionately pressing his erection firmly into her denim covered center. She locks her knees on the sides of him and rotates her hips pleasuring herself against him.

Dom removes her shirt trailing his fingers along her skin causing it to burn from his fiery touch.

"Mmm." She moans into his mouth as he frees her breasts from her bra.

Once he looks down and sees them he has to have them in his mouth. He spends time licking and nibbling the hardened nipples.

His hands go to her pants button and zipper. He roughly removes the material from her hips and throws it behind him. He spreads her legs wide and has a good look at her.

"I have to taste that."

Before Letty can digest his words she's inside his mouth and her head is thrown back in ecstasy.

"Shit!" She says as her legs start to turn to rubber.

Dom continues to feast at her, drinking down the juices flowing so freely from her. He can't stop himself from licking and nipping the swollen flesh in his mouth. He presses her thighs closer to the bed and continues his actions as her moans grow and he can look up at the muscles in her stomach contracting before his eyes. At the same time her walls constrict around his tongue.

Letty lays down flat on her back as her body calms from her orgasm.

Her eyes pop open to her taste coating her tongue from his tongue. Dom shoves his talented tool down her throat. She deepens the kiss and closes her eyes again.

Dom locks a hand on her thigh and shoves into her stretching her beyond her limits. She immediately starts to clamp and release around him.

Dom bites down on her lip as the grip of her lower body has on him drives him insane with pleasure.

When he can't wait anymore he starts to move inside her eagerly.

He never imagined this is where he'd be when he decided to chance delivering the paintings. He was damn sure he did.

Letty pushes him up and he reluctantly removes himself from her. She turns over onto her knees and stretches like a cat giving him a nice view.

Dom growls low in his throat as reenters her from behind. He hadn't thought the feeling of her around him could get any better. He pumps in and out of her as she rocks back onto his penis forcibly.

Dom leans forward and kisses her back and licks a sensual trail along her spine.

Chills run through Letty right before she's overtaken with heat from her center outward. She tightens around him again.

He speeds up and reaches around and uses his thumb on her clit.

Letty shrieks and leans forward gripping and biting into the comforter.

"Damn it!" Dom groans as he feels her peaking around him around again.

When her body starts to slow down under his he lets his orgasm break the surface, pulls out and comes all over the tanned skin on her back and butt.

He rolls over onto his back and she lies down flat. Both of them struggling to catch their breath.

"Sorry. I forgot all about protection with all that beauty laid out in front of me."

Letty smirks and sits up on her elbow.

"Let me use your shower and we'll call it even."

Dom sits up and takes her hand and leads her to the bathroom. He turns on the shower for her.

"I'll get you a towel. I'll be back."

Letty steps into the shower as he leaves the room for the linens.

She turns her back under the steaming hot stream and lets the proof of his enjoyment run down the drain. She tilts her head back under the water.

Dom climbs into the shower and eyes her body. Letty looks up at him with a contented smile on her face.

They quietly wash and rinse and climb out. Dom reaches and grabs Letty a towel and wraps it around her before grabbing one for himself.

They dry off and go back into his bedroom. The silence between them is electrified with the passion sparking in the air.

Dom walks to his closet and gives her one of his black t-shirts that shows off his body knowing it'll do the same for her.

Letty drops the towel and pulls the shirt over her head.

Dom lifts her into his arms and kisses her.

He lies back down on the bed with her straddling his lap.

She removes the towel from his waist and leans forward kissing him. She moves her lips down his chest to his abs. She licks between the lines and then back up to his nipple and neck and mouth.

"Ride me," he says, longing coloring his voice.

Letty rubs herself over him as her arousal runs over his erection.

"Let me in."

"I will. Soon."

Letty kisses him and continues to move over him slowly, teasing him into a frenzy.

He kisses her deeply and bites at her lip.

She slides onto him and sits up bouncing up and down fast. She holds her hair off her neck and moves over him at a high speed.

Dom looks at her breasts bouncing under his shirt and becomes entranced with them. He puts a hand under the material cupping one of them and massaging it in his palm.

He uses the other hand to lift the hem of the shirt to watch him enter and exit her. The sight causes his stomach to tighten.

"Letty," he growls.

"I love the way you feel inside me Dom."

He pushes up meeting her as she comes down over him.

He grabs her hips and holds her in place to take him deeper inside. Letty rocks forward and digs into his chest as her orgasm overtakes her.

He wraps his arms around her and pulls her into a kiss.

* * *

><p>Several hours later Letty is lying on Dom's chest asleep. He is lying with fingers caressing her hip and the other hand stroking her back.<p>

Who the hell was this woman that he'd met less than 24 hours ago and couldn't get enough of? He'd fucked her for hours and still wanted more of her when they finally stopped. He even had to urge to not pull out of her and just let fate take over and he didn't even know her last name.

He hadn't ever felt this strongly about anyone. Definitely never this fast. He'd never had sex this good either. Never had a woman who gave as much as she took. Sex with her was drove him out of his mind.

He wanted to know all there was to know about her. He'd talk about it all over dinner.

Dom's phone rang next to his bed, jarring him from the thoughts of eating her again for dessert. This time on his dining room table.

Letty's eyes fluttered at the sound and she was suddenly aware of the fact at she had gotten far too comfortable here.

"Agent Toretto."

Agent!

Letty's heart starts to beat out of her chest and she has to actively force herself from jumping out of bed and leaving his house.

"Send it to me. I'll review it within the hour."

Dom ends the call and puts the phone back on the bedside table. Letty looks up at him.

"Something you need to take care of?" Letty asks sitting up.

"It'll only take a few minutes. Lie back down. I'll make you dinner."

Letty stands up and looks around the room for her clothes.

"I actually have to go."

"Wait what?" Dom stands up confused and pulls his boxers on. "Stay. I want to talk more. I haven't given you anything but a glass of water. I'm usually a better host."

Letty smiles and then frowns. "I'm really sorry. I lost track of the time. I have to go."

Letty leans down to grab her jacket from the floor and Dom hurries around the bed. He grabs her wrist gently but firmly and pulls her up to look at him.

"Letty, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. My sister didn't know I was going to be gone this long."

"Oh. Okay."

Dom reaches onto his dresser and grabs a card. He writes his home number on the back and hands it over.

"Call me."

"Yeah, I'll see you Dom."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - So wow oh wow to the reviews! Thanks so much! I really appreciate it! I can't say enough how exciting it is!**


	4. Part IV

**Part IV**

Letty rushes through front door of her apartment and her stomach is in knots. What the fuck had she done? Slept with a cop! Idiot! Fucking idiot!

This is why she couldn't get close to anyone. Everyone was a risk she couldn't afford to take.

"Shy!"

Shiloh runs out of the back bedroom pulling her hair into a ponytail, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. The panic in Letty's voice makes her nervous.

"What's wrong?" Shiloh asks.

"That guy works for the FBI. I need to find out everything there is to know about him."

Letty hands over the card to her friend and she's shaking inside.

"The FBI? You haven't been on a date in years and you date a fucking FBI agent!"

"I slept with him Shy. Like for the past," Letty looks at her watch, "seven hours."

"Seven hours! Damn Letty!"

The women head into the dining room and Letty sits at the desk and starts running a background check on Dom. As the information comes up Letty feels like she's going to vomit.

Dominic Toretto was a very highly decorated federal agent that had worked his way up the police force to the bureau at lightning speed. All due to his ability to hunt down serial killers.

Letty's head starts to pound as she reads. Serial killers.

He and his partner Brian O'Connor, Mia Toretto's husband, had solved eleven high profile serial cases.

"Oh my God!"

"Stay away from him!"

Letty stares at the computer. She looks at Dom's picture from an article in the 'Washington Post' from the year before.

"I only have two men left and I'm not letting him mess this up for me. This afternoon when I was with him, I was thinking about a normal life. He was probably playing me the whole time."

Shiloh jumps from the desk and goes into the drawer and hands Letty a file.

"A job came in, but I don't think you should take it," she advises. "He may have you under surveillance. Maybe you should put your trip on hold. Go after Polario another time."

Letty tosses the file into the fireplace without opening it.

"I'm not taking any jobs until I'm done with these two. Polario is headed to Vegas and I'm not letting him do what he did to Lily to anyone else. I take him out and then Barnes. No detours."

* * *

><p>Dom is speechless at the events that have taken place. He had met the woman who was a walking talking embodiment of all his fantasies. She disappeared on him last night and ran out on him tonight.<p>

What the hell was with her? He knew she was feeling them too. She couldn't get enough of him today. They went at it practically all day. So why had she bolted?

Dom goes over to his laptop and pulls up the information that Brian had sent him.

So the last victim had encrypted files on his computer and that was immediately suspicious. It had taken no time at all for the tech boys to crack them. He had a special meeting at the Tremont Plaza in Vegas.

He had actually had a lot of these encrypted meetings over the years.

Dom taps his chin and clicks to some other files in his computer. Something had caught his eye. This victim knew another victim. They had worked together over fifteen years ago.

Now he was getting somewhere.

* * *

><p>Dom knocks on the door to Mia and Brian's place. All the lights are off but the light from the television in living room flickers in the window.<p>

After a few seconds Brian opens the door and to his brother-in-law on his porch. He steps aside and lets him in.

"You packed for Vegas?" Dom asks.

A joke about how they have to travel again.

"You know it. What's up?"

"Actually, I needed to talk to my sister." Dom's tones becomes serious.

Mia comes out of the living room as if on cue. She's wearing paint splattered sweats.

"Hey big brother."

"Hey little sister. Can we talk?"

"Yeah," she says, studying the face of her brother. She doesn't like the worry she finds there.

"I'm going to check on the kids. Then I'll go get milk for the morning. We'll finish the movie when I get back."

Brian kisses Mia on the lips. Dom realizes uncomfortably that he may have interrupted something more than movie night.

"This won't take long," Dom apologizes.

"Don't worry about it. It's all good."

Once Brian is out the door, Mia and Dom go into the kitchen to talk.

"Jarvis told me you found her!" Mia says happily, grabbing him a drink from the refrigerator.

"I did. We went on a date to Jimmy's."

Mia wrinkles her nose at the thought. "She lives in a penthouse and just shelled out some serious cash on art. Maybe that wasn't the best choice."

"No, she was good with it. We went back to my place after and had the best date I've ever had for the next six hours."

Mia catches his meaning and gasps. "Six hours? Geez Dom! As much I love you, I wish you a colicky baby. Maybe it'll cramp your whoring around."

Dom laughs remembering how dead tired Brian was during those months.

"So if your date went so well, what's the problem?"

Dom leans against the counter across from her.

"She got up and flew out of there like she had wings!"

"What?"

Dom shrugs. "Don't know. Just wanted to tell someone. She's making me crazy. I mean, she seemed really interested and woke up and bolted. She wouldn't even let me make her dinner."

Mia thinks over his words. "Maybe she has a boyfriend or she's married."

"Mia!"

"Sorry!"

Mia gives her brother a hug.

"You really like her?"

Dom nods and then grins like a big kid. "I do."

"So call her or go see her. Find out why she left. Brian told me you're going to Vegas tomorrow. If she hasn't called or contacted you go see her again once you're back."

Dom squeezes her tightly and lifts her off the ground. Then he sets her back on her feet.

"I've never seen you like this. If she makes you this happy, do what it takes."

"Thanks Mia! Now I can go home and only mope a little bit."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Poor Dom! He's head over heels already.  
><strong>


	5. Part V

**Part V**

Brian and Dom touch down in Vegas, rent a car and drive over to the hotel. They drop their baggage in their respective rooms and head to another room of the hotel.

The bureau was using a room of the hotel as a staging area. There had already been surveillance set up in the room of the meeting. They were just waiting for the players to arrive.

After the meeting Dominic and Brian head to their hotel rooms for a quick break until things start to happen.

Dom sits reviewing the evidence when he gets a text. Someone had checked into the room that was reserved.

He goes down to the surveillance room and looks at the monitors. A man had checked in along with seven little girls.

The all sat huddled together on the couch. None of them looked older than 12 or 13 and some were much younger. Too much younger.

"These girls aren't here of their own free will," Dom growls. "They look terrified."

Just seeing them sitting there was horrifying to watch. Thinking of why they were here was too much to stomach.

"Toretto. Right now, we can't do anything. For all we can prove they could be his daughters. We can't bust in with nothing to go on."

"Yes, including the little Japanese 10 year old." Brian says angrily. "I'm not going to stand here for whatever happens next."

Brian could hit someone with all the rage running through his veins.

"We'll stop it before it goes there."

"We now know why our killer is after these guys." Dom says. "She was a victim."

"You think there is a woman out there doing this?" Price asks. "Most serial killers are White males."

"But when females become serials they are victims of heinous crimes." Dom continues. "We can see with our own eyes that these men are involved in some heinous crimes."

Dom walks out of the room and Brian follows. Neither of them can bear what they are seeing on the screens.

Dom pulls out his phone and calls the Los Angeles headquarters of the bureau.

"Jesse, you got a minute?"

"Yeah, what's up Dominic?"

"Good, get me a list of all little girls missing, raped or murdered by the name of Lily, Lilian, Lilith or any other variation. Go back 20 years."

"Sure thing."

"Thanks."

Dom hangs up and Brian looks up at him, disgust barely below the surface.

"You thinking this is a former victim getting revenge?"

Dom leans against the wall gathering his thoughts.

"Yeah. We need to find everyone who worked with the two connected victims. If that's how they knew each other it's probably the link for the rest."

"On it. It'll probably also tell us who's next."

Brian goes to his room to work in private. He needed a moment to get himself together. He couldn't stop thinking about his own little girl.

Dom heads back into the staging room.

After hours of waiting and pacing the man in the room starts to make a series of phone calls. The agents listen intently to the one side of the conversation.

"Where are you?" He says on camera. "Don't think that if you don't show up you don't have to give me the rest of my money. I don't get this hands on anymore! I'm only here because of our history."

The man hangs up the phone and swears causing the girls to jump and some of them to begin to cry.

"I'm going downstairs. Do not leave this room and do not touch anything. I'll be right back, don't defy me."

"He's out of there. We're going in and getting those girls out." Dom says firmly. He wasn't taking 'no' for an answer.

"We don't have any evidence and he may get away," another agent from the Chicago office argues. "We won't have a case."

"If it were your daughter in that room would you want us to wait to gather proof of her rape?" Brian shouts.

The agent cringes at the sting in Brian's words.

"Alright, we're going in," Price agrees.

The agents get ready to go in and get the girls out of the room and out of harm's way.

* * *

><p>Letty walks out of a hotel down the street from the Tremont and leisurely makes her way down the street before calling Shiloh.<p>

"Get ready to shut them down," Letty orders into her phone.

"You're only going to have 14 minutes. Their system will reboot after that no matter how good your virus is."

"That's all I need."

Just before Letty steps into the building security footage everywhere but the casinos and lower level shops goes out. She heads straight for the elevators and up to the 15th floor. She pulls on her gloves in the elevator and gets off on Polario's floor. She uses her universal key card that she swiped from a guard to get into his room.

She closes the door behind her quietly. All only taking her two and a half minutes. Inside, she hears the shower running. It turns off as she creeps next to the bathroom door. Polario walks out of the door wearing a towel around his waist. Letty swiftly stabs him beneath his hairline with a needle.

He spins on her at the sting but she has a gun in his face.

"Get on the bed now," she says calmly.

"Please, my money is in…"

Letty cuts him off. "Shut up and lie down."

Polario obeys and before his head hits the pillow the drug kicks in making him unable to move any part of his body.

Letty walks over to him.

"You get off on raping little girls. Fifteen years ago you chose the wrong one."

Letty takes a knife and slowly slits an opening into his throat. She looks into his eyes as he starts to struggle for air.

Letty closes the knife and places it in a baggie and then puts it in her pocket. She takes out a purple calla lily and places it on the pillow next to Polario's head.

"For my Lily."

She turns and walks swiftly out of the room. She had one and a half minutes to be back on the elevator. She just couldn't be seen on this floor.

Once in the elevator she takes off her gloves and puts them in her pocket and lets her hair down. Just as she runs her fingers through her locks the doors open on the 8th floor and Dom steps into the car.

"Letty!" He says in shock at seeing her.

"Dom!"

Letty's heart leaps into her throat. How could she be simultaneously terrified and ecstatic?

"What are you doing here?" He demands.

"I'm staying down the street with my sister. We just decided to take a trip."

"You're sister? The blonde? She's like 14 years old."

Letty laughs and you can't hear her nerves in the action.

"Shiloh has been a close family friend my whole life. She's older than she looks. She's 22. What are you doing here?"

"I'm working a case. I just wrapped up my part here."

The doors open on the 5th floor.

"I was hoping you'd call. Why did you leave so abruptly?"

Dom holds out a hand out to Letty to get off the car with him.

There is a murder weapon in her pocket and all the evidence she used to commit this crime. Soon they'd find her victim and she didn't want to leave this man. Where was her mind?

Gone.

She takes his hand and lets him guide her down the hall to his room.

Once inside, she takes off her jacket and folds it meticulously so nothing is showing or falls out.

Dom comes up behind her and rubs her arms and inhales her.

"You smell amazing. Like some kind of flower I swear."

Letty turns in his arms and kisses him.

Every alarm inside her goes off, telling her how stupid she is.

Nothing is loud enough to pry him from her lips.

"I was going to come see you when I left here," Dom confesses. "I wanted to know if you felt what I felt the other night."

Letty smiles and kisses him again. "I definitely felt it."

"It's been a long day. I needed to see you!"

Letty rips his shirt down the front and pops the buttons off. She pulls the garment off his arms. Then starts in on his pants buckle. They both kick out of their shoes. Letty takes off her pants and underwear and Dom steps out of his pants sweeping her off her feet into his arms.

He sits on the couch and pulls her onto him.

"I don't know what I'm doing Dom." Letty says sadly. Mixed emotions at the pleasure she's feeling. "I shouldn't."

Dom pulls her lips to his. "Shhh. I don't know what you've been through. But I'm not going to hurt you. Don't be afraid of me."

"I'm not who you think I am."

Letty wants to silence herself but with him inside her she is losing control of herself again. Letting her guard down.

"I don't think anything. I just want to know you and have you."

Dom licks the skin on her neck. The action sends shivers through his body at the taste and through hers at the feel.

"I think you wore me down when you said 'hi' in front of that painting." Letty says, moving over him in a steady rhythm.

He smiles into her skin at her admission.

* * *

><p>Dom and Letty are lying in bed a couple hours later. They are completely immersed in their own world. Dom has his head on her stomach, tasting the skin there.<p>

"So what do you do?" Letty asks, feigning ignorance. "You said you were working a case."

Dom sits up on his elbow and looks at her. He traces his fingers along her skin.

"I work for the FBI. I'm an agent."

Letty shivers at the words and his touch.

"It's mostly paperwork and a few kicks and giggles." He didn't want to tell her he hunted serial killers. Based on his past experiences, it would either scare her off or intrigue her to the point of creepiness.

Dom kisses her naval, thinking about when he should give her all the gory details.

"What do you do?" He asks.

"I'm a consultant."

Dom kisses the front of her pelvis.

"That's what rich people who don't want to talk about their jobs say."

"Pretty much," Letty says stiffening on the bed. The old doubt was making its reappearance.

Dom moves back up to her lips.

"Why'd you become a cop?"

"That's easy. My Dad almost died and it changed my whole life."

_Dom was at the track with his Dad, Mom and Mia. His sister and mother were in the stands and he was watching and helping out in the pits. _

_Kenny Linder flew around the track and clipped his Dad's bumper and spun him out of control. _

_Tony Toretto was flying head first into the wall. At the last second he pulled the wheel around and slammed the side of his car into the wall. Saving himself from the head on collision that could have ended his life. _

_Instantly, the entire vehicle was in flames and he was trapped inside. Within seconds the track accident crews were over to his car. They pulled him from his vehicle, alive and whole. Once they were clear of the car the flames engulfed the entire thing. Mere seconds making the difference between Tony's life and death. _

_Dom ran all out until he was at his father's side. _

"_Dad!" _

"_Dominic, I'm fine. I'm fine." _

_Anthony started to cough uncontrollably from the smoke he had breathed in. _

"_Tony!" _

_Dom's mom, Celestine, ran across the track to her husband. _

"_Tony!" _

_Tony was rushed to the hospital and after being examined, he had been given a clean bill of health. Just some bumps and bruises and very minor burns. _

"My mom asked him to give up racing after that accident. He told me that the look in her eyes hurt more than the accident. He agreed to give it up."

Dom rubs her cheek and pulls his fingers through her hair.

"After that I couldn't let my Mom see me behind the wheel of a race car. My Dad had wanted to be a cop when he was younger but racing had been his calling. I decided to make a new legacy for him. So I joined the force, had a huge break in a case and was recruited by the FBI."

"Wow!" Letty says.

"Tell me about your parents."

"Uh, they died when I was young." Letty's voice becomes cool.

"I'm sorry," Dom says.

He kisses her cheek gently and she exhales against him.

"Don't be. It was a long time ago."

Dom's phone rings and he groans at the sound.

"That keeps happening to us. I'm so sorry baby."

Dom gets out of bed and goes to his discarded clothes and finds the phone in his pocket.

"Toretto."

Letty sits up in bed and pulls the sheet around her. She watches him take his call.

Whenever she was near him her mind went into a haze. She threw away all the skills and senses she had honed over the years. He was intoxicating and she had never in her life felt like this. She was addicted to him.

"You found the body of the man Barnes was meeting?"

Barnes! Barnes was in Vegas? Shit! He was hard as hell to pin down.

"I'll be right there."

Dom starts to dress quickly and turns back to Letty.

"I have to get back to work. I'm sorry."

Letty gets out of bed and walks over to him.

"Come see me at home when you get back. I'll be waiting for you."

Dom grins widely at her offer.

He picks her up and kisses her deeply on the lips.

"I'll be there."

He puts her down and walks out of the door, looking back over his shoulder for one last glimpse.

He exits his hotel room, wearing a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Thanks so much! I'm really glad you guys are enjoying these posts. **

**I'm working on wrapping up the other things I have in limbo here! **


	6. Part VI

**Part VI**

Dom walks into the hotel room of their murder victim. His name was David Polario.

Brian looks him over and notices the smile that Dom covers once he's fully inside the room. Brian had questions about where Dom had disappeared to for the past couple hours. He'd call him on it when this was done.

"What do we have?"

"Housekeeping called it in. The vic had requested clean towels and when she arrived the maid found this." Brian gestures to the body. "They were behind on delivering them because surveillance in this part of the hotel went down for about 15 minutes. They wouldn't send maids into these areas without working security cameras for their safety."

Dom takes the gloves that Brian hands to him and pulls them on before touching anything in the suite.

"Just this part of the hotel?" Dom asks.

Brian nods, "Yep, the casinos and shops were working fine."

"Because if the casino went down the hotel would have been locked down," Dom follows Brian's thoughts.

He walks over to the corpse on the bed.

"We were so fucking close." Price complains. "I mean we caught up to the man he was meeting, he obviously didn't know the other victims were dead or he wouldn't have come here. So these guys aren't in each other's inner circles."

Dom walks over to the body and looks at him. He never wanted anyone to die. However, having the body in front of him always helped him with thinking more clearly.

David Polario was a broker and had come to Vegas for some R&R. Apparently, with a bunch of little girls. Dom wasn't able to feel sorry for this piece of shit.

Who had he and his friends done this to in the past? It was coming back to kick their asses now. As much as he hated what they were doing, he had to stop them from getting murdered. It was his job. He had to let the system work.

Dom walks around the bed and sees the flower on the pillow. The aroma of the flower and Letty fills his nostrils.

He had the urge to sniff himself. Had she left that much of her scent on him? She smelled, tasted and felt amazing. He hadn't thought about her lingering on his skin.

He comes back into the room from his thoughts of Letty. She was fogging his mind.

He'd been searching for these flowers. No one had repeatedly ordered them anywhere in the country. Local shops near the murders hadn't received orders around the times of the killings.

Dom turns away from the bed and looks around the floor and along the walls. Then he turns to the medical examiner.

"Time of death?"

"I'd put it at two to three hours ago based on the body temperature."

Dom nods.

"Right when the cameras were out," Robert says. "How the hell did this person get all this done in 14 minutes?"

"She didn't. She just needed to be off this floor before the cameras came back on." Dom says focusing his attention around the room. "She could have come and gone anytime throughout the day. She just needed the cameras off during her time on this floor."

* * *

><p>Back at home Letty walks through the front door and goes into the bathroom and vomits the entire contents of her stomach.<p>

For the first time in fifteen years she hadn't felt dead inside. She felt alive and could see beyond her despair with him. Other than Shiloh she rarely even spoke to another human being unless it was necessity. Now she was in love with a man whose purpose in life was to take her down. If he was in Vegas he was working her crimes.

He had left their bed to go examine the body of a man she had killed only minutes before having sex with him. This was all kinds of twisted.

He was probably working her and she had invited him into her home.

Did she secretly want to get caught?

No, she secretly wished he loved her as much as she loved him. Whether or not he did or didn't wouldn't matter. This ended one of two ways. She went to jail or one of them died by the other's hand.

So what! She had made sure Shiloh was more than taken care of financially. All she had to do was finish Barnes and then the chips could fall wherever they fell.

* * *

><p>Dom landed back in Los Angeles to regroup with the team. He couldn't pin the killer down and that bugged the shit out of him. He was usually much more focused than this.<p>

He had a motive, a profile, a calling card, even a future victim.

Barnes couldn't be charged with anything. The girls had been taken from foster homes all over the country. Not one of them would say anything about Barnes they were all terrified and none of them had the security of a loving home to make them willing to talk.

He was a high level business man who hadn't been in those states when the girls were taken and hadn't traveled to Vegas with them. They had nothing!

Brian hadn't come home with him. He had personally gone to make sure that every single one of the little girls had made it back to the state they'd been taken from and into the arms of a family that would truly care for them.

He couldn't want anyone better for his baby sister and her children.

Barnes was put under around the clock observation. They wanted to collect the evidence to stop his disgusting business and they hoped to catch the killer that Dom was sure was targeting Barnes.

Just before the meeting Dom finds information that he had been hoping to find. The connection.

Dom takes over the meeting and pulls his notes and pictures up on the flat screen for the room to see.

"Fifteen years ago. There was a conference here in Los Angeles. Held by Stanley and Cooper holdings, which both Wright and Moore worked for at that time."

The room nods and agrees with the information they already knew.

"This conference was a week long. It was bringing together clergy, sports players, business owners and working class men to figure out what they could do to establish to national program to help kids get into college who wouldn't have the means to pay for it."

"I've heard of that," Price says, tapping his pen on his notepad. "That's a big program now. Shining Stars or Shining Lights or something like that."

"Yep. Well, this is where it all started. At the conference here all those years ago. Polario was there."

Dom starts to clicks through the pictures of the victims.

"Wright. Madison. James. Every one of our victims."

The murmur in the room becomes an uproar. Finally the pieces were coming together.

"Barnes was there too. He probably supplied these men with some underage entertainment."

"Wait. You think these men got together at a conference and talked about their attraction to little girls?"

"I don't know how it got started. I do know that someone got hurt that week and wants their revenge."

* * *

><p>Letty hadn't told Shiloh about what happened in Vegas after she'd murdered Polario. She hadn't told her about Dom working her case. Shiloh was completely in the dark. Now she was thinking about how she would tell her what came next.<p>

Letty is standing in the kitchen and Shiloh is sitting up on the counter swinging her legs back and forth.

Letty looks up at her from her empty plate.

"Things are getting too dangerous Shy. I want you to go to Paris to wait for me. I know where Barnes is and I think I can get to him."

Shiloh studies Letty's features trying to figure her out. She knew there was more to this than Letty was saying.

"What's going on with that Toretto guy?"

"I uh…I saw him in Vegas." Letty admits.

Shiloh's eyes bulge.

"This is over! He's on to you. We're both going to Paris. We can be out of here and in the clear in less than twelve hours."

Letty puts her plate in the dishwasher and turns back to her sister.

"I'm not leaving this country until Barnes is dead. Once that's done I'll come."

Shiloh hops down from the counter. "I'm not leaving you."

"I've worked too hard to keep you alive and safe for the past fifteen years. You're going."

"Letty!"

Letty slams her fist on the counter.

"No! Lily died for both of us. Don't waste her sacrifice. Pack up and get on a plane."

Letty turns her back on Shiloh and heads for the kitchen door.

"Don't you waste it either. Stop fucking that cop."

Letty walks out of the kitchen and doesn't look back at her. She should have known better than to think Shiloh was in the dark.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Thanks so much for continuing to read this story. I really appreciate it and the reviews! **


	7. Part VII

**Part VII**

The next morning Shiloh leaves the apartment and the snippiness between the two is long forgotten. They share hugs and kisses and goodbyes and promises of meeting when Letty is done. Finally done.

Later that night Letty gets the call from the front desk that Dom is in her building. She has swept the apartment from top to bottom and gotten rid of every piece of evidence that could tell him anything about who she was and what she'd been up to.

The doorbell rings and she exhales and goes to answer it.

She opens the door and finds Dom there with his hands braced on the door frame. His whole face alight when he lays eyes on her. He looks her up and down as she stands there taking him in.

"Hey."

He leans in and kisses her on the lips. She kisses him in return. Then she pulls backward, running her tongue across her mouth.

"I ordered us dinner."

Dom walks into the penthouse and Letty closes and locks the door behind him. She takes his hand and leads him into the kitchen.

"Have a seat," she offers.

Dom does as directed and sits at the table. He watches Letty in her space and tries to figure her out. He still didn't have a read on her. She was what was fogging his brain and ruining his concentration. He didn't know if being around her again would help or hurt his condition.

"Beer or wine?"

"Definitely beer," Dom answers.

Letty goes into the fridge and grabs Coronas out for the both of them. She walks over and puts them on the table in front of their plates.

"Corona? In this fancy ass apartment. You amaze me every time I see you."

Letty looks at him and smirks as he twists the cap and takes a drink.

"So, I don't even know your last name," Dom tries to pry information from her.

"Aren't you some kind of detective?"

Dom laughs. She was so hard. Always making him work for the tiniest detail.

"So does that mean you're not going to tell me?"

"Ortiz."

"Letty Ortiz. I like it. Where's your sister? I'd like to meet her when I'm not peering into your place like a crazy man."

Letty smiles and pushes his plate closer to him encouraging him to eat. He ignores the cuisine.

"She's out. I sent her away so we could be alone."

Letty didn't realize the truth in the statement until she said it. Of course she wanted to protect Shiloh, but another part of her wanted to be free take this risk with him without Shiloh suffering the consequences.

"You're making me crazy." Dom appraises her. "Tell me everything about you. How old are you?"

"Twenty-five."

"What's your favorite color? Where are you from? How do you feel about this thing between us?"

"Purple. Here. It's confusing."

"Why did you run out the other night?" With her answering so freely Dom wanted to continue.

"I don't usually go home with strangers and spend hours in their houses. I just weirded myself out."

Dom grabs her hands and guides her around the table to his lap. He takes her face in his hands and kisses her.

"I understand."

Letty leans into him and kisses him, caressing the skin on his bald head.

"So you want to see my room now?"

"Only if you promise to stick around for dinner afterwards this time."

"Promise."

Letty stands from her seat and pulls him to standing by the shirt. They lock lips and kiss eagerly.

Letty guides him through the apartment by the shirt never separating their mouths.

She unbuttons her own pants and steps out of them as she continues to walk backwards. Dom moves his hand under her top, content to be lead by this woman. She was completely intoxicating to him.

She reaches down and unbuckles his jeans and pushes them down. He steps out of them and stumbles when they reach the steps. At the same moment Letty loses her footing when she attempts to step up. They are too consumed by each other to be concerned with things like walking.

They both fall back onto the stairs, with Dom wrapping Letty protectively in his arms to keep her from getting hurt.

They laugh at their new position on the steps, but continue to have their mouths knitted together.

Unable to wait any longer, sprawled on the steps, Dom spreads Letty's legs and guides himself inside.

He holds his arm tightly around her body, using the other to hold the step and leverage into her.

Letty puts her head back and moaning from the pleasure of their movements. She was really glad she invited Dom over for dinner.

* * *

><p>Dom wakes up with his head on Letty's back. He kisses the skin there and sits up in bed. Looking around he realizes he needs to pee and he is starving from the exertion of their actions. They hadn't made it back downstairs to dinner.<p>

Dom takes a moment and takes in his surroundings. This was her place. Everything was expensive, but it had a masculine quality about it. One of Mia's pieces was directly across from him on the wall. He was going to have to ask her to take that down. He didn't want to be thinking of his sister when he was in here.

He smiled to himself thinking about how his mind automatically assumed he'd be spending a lot of time here.

He gets up, pulls on his jeans, and goes to the bathroom. He washes his hands and returns to the bedroom. He looks down on Letty as she sleeps. He leans down and kisses her sleeping cheek and looks at her some more.

After a few seconds he starts to head back downstairs to grab a bite.

The large glass door leading outside catches his eye and he decides to get some air and see what LA looked like from way up here instead.

Once outside he walks around looking at the view. It was definitely impressive.

Dom can't help but notice the enormous greenhouse in front of him taking up a large portion of the rooftop.

He wondered what she grew in there that always made her smell so fabulous.

His eyes narrow and he heads inside the structure.

Dom is blown away by the sheer amount and variety of flowers in the greenhouse. There were all types of exotic plants thriving in the warm humidity. Breathtaking wasn't a strong enough word to describe the scene before him.

He walks through the aisles and looks at all the flowers. Even daring to touch a few of the blooms. She must spend a lot of her time out here. The attention and dedication put into the upkeep of these flowers was obvious.

Something in the back of his mind starts to compel him forward and he starts to look for something specific that he's terrified to find. He didn't want to see it. Even though in his heart of hearts he knew he'd find it here.

Suddenly he came to a halt and the confirmation felt like a kick in the gut.

There in front of him, on an elevated table was a patch of purple calla lilies. They looked beautiful and enticing and apparently they were a part of a deadly game. The killer's calling card. Letty was…

His phone rings in his back pocket and it startles him out of his thoughts. The noise seems so loud in the space and he snatches it open to silence it quickly. It felt almost immoral to disturb this sanctuary with something as obnoxious as a cell phone call.

"Toretto."

"Dom, it's Jesse. I have something for you."

Dom doesn't want to hear the information that he had so desperately been awaiting. The more he knew, the more hurt he'd be in for.

"Go ahead," he pants out the words as he starts to sweat from more than the stuffiness of the greenhouse.

"Alright so, I narrowed it down based on your investigation. You said I needed to go back fifteen years or more. Around the time of the conference a little girl named Liliana was reported missing from a foster home. She and her sister went to school and never came back. They were never found. Not them and no bodies."

Dom squeezes his eyes shut. He didn't want to ask the question on the tip of his tongue.

"Do you have a name for the sister?"

"Uh yeah. Hang on."

Dom listens as Jesse clicks away at his keyboard.

"Liliana was 12 and she had a younger sister who was 10 at the time. Leticia. Liliana and Leticia Ortiz."

"Fuck! Okay thanks Jess."

Dom hangs up on a confused Jesse. He turns around to grab his gun from Letty's dresser. He didn't know what he was planning to do after he had it. When he turns he comes face to face with Letty, gun trained on his heart. He instinctively raises his hands, even though he didn't really fear her the way he should.

"Don't do this Letty."

"How long have you known?" Letty asks.

She struggles to keep her calm exterior in check. Her mind was racing thinking of how this could turn out. How this _**will**_ turn out.

"I…I think since I went to Polario's hotel room and it smelled like you. I tried to convince myself it was just from us being together that afternoon."

Letty stares into his eyes hoping he'll answer her next question truthfully, but only wanting one answer.

"Did you come to my apartment that day because you suspected me so you could gather evidence?"

Tears form in Letty's eyes and she feels stupid and weak. Two traits that could get her killed right now. Traits that she'd spent her life making sure never applied to her.

"No. No Letty! I came here that day because you were attractive and intriguing and you knocked the wind out of me in the art gallery. I wanted to meet you and know you and be with you."

Dom doesn't know why but he is desperate for her to believe him. He had just found out she was a murderer and she had a gun pointed at him and he just wanted her to know that he loved her.

"Letty…"

Dom takes a step towards her.

"Step away from my sister's flowers. Back inside."

Letty keeps the gun on him and they go back into the bedroom. Dom immediately takes note that his gun is still on the dresser. What was he prepared to do with that knowledge?

"Have a seat."

Letty directs him to a chair across from the bed.

"Why are you doing this Letty? Did Barnes give you to those men you killed? When you were…shit…ten?"

Bile rises in Dom's throat at the thought of anyone touching her like that. Stealing the innocence of the woman that belonged to him. He just wanted to reach out to her and hold her.

This was so fucked.

Letty shakes her head and sits on the bed.

"No…well yes. But no."

Dom wanted nothing less in his entire life than to hear what she was about to tell him next.

_Eight year old Letty and ten year old Lily are running through their townhouse playing Ninja Turtles. Letty always wanted to be Michelangelo and Lily was always Leonardo and they worked as a team taking down bad guys. _

_Their babysitter, Brittany, comes into their room and smiles at them. She flicks the lights to get the heroes attention. _

"_Hey Turtles. It's time for bed." _

_They both moan and groan as they head to the bathroom to brush their teeth. _

_Brittany gets them all tucked in their beds once they are done. _

"_Alright. Your Mom will be here in the morning to wake you up." _

_The girls fade into a deep sleep with hopes of seeing their mother in the morning. The next morning that's not what happened. _

_Letty and Lily wake up on their own and run down to the kitchen to see their Mom. She's not there. Brittany still there and is sitting at the table crying. She's with another woman that they don't recognize. _

"_Girls!" Brittany wipes her face and comes over to them. "Morning girls." _

_She pulls them both into a crushing hugs and looks at them for at long time until they become fidgety. _

"_Who is that lady?" Letty asks. _

"_This is Miss Johnston and she's here to take you somewhere." _

_Lily immediately wraps an arm protectively around Letty. _

"_We're not supposed to go with people we don't know. Where are Mami and Papi? He didn't come in for a kiss last night." Liliana questions. _

_Brittany turns to Miss Johnston and back to the girls. She's struggling for words to explain things to them. _

"_Uh, girls…your Mom and Dad…they got hurt in a car accident on the way home. They both…oh God…they both died." _

_Letty's mind went into a blur after that. Brittany's words had sent her into a state of shock. How could her Mami and Papi be dead? They just went to the movies. They said they'd be back. _

_She didn't remember crying or Brittany packing her favorite clothes, books and toys for her. She just knew that within two hours of hearing the news about her parents she was in a car and driven to a new house with strangers to take care of her. _

_Liliana took the lead and looked out for her and made sure Letty had everything she needed. She made sure no one made fun of Letty for her wild hair or boyish shoes. She would share her dessert with Letty when Letty refused to eat her dinner, since no one ever made her favorite foods anymore. She even slept with Letty at night so she never got scared and found herself alone. _

_For two years the girls bounced between four homes. The only stability for Letty had been Lily. Miss Johnston made sure they were never once separated. _

_At the end of the two years something happened that changed the entire course of Letty's life forever. _

_The sisters were walking home from school and Letty ran out into the street without looking. She was ten now and didn't need Lily treating her like a baby anymore. On the other side of the road Lily threw her backpack down and started yelling at Letty. _

"_Don't ever run into the street without looking! It's dangerous Letty! You could have died!" _

"_Lily, chill out! I don't need you to baby me! I can cross the street!" _

_While they stood on the corner arguing back and forth a car drove up next to them, two men jumped out and pulled them inside as they screamed and kicked and cried and fought their hardest._

_No one on the street saw them taken. They were gone in a flash, leaving only Lily's backpack. _

"_It's okay girls!" One of the men tried to soothe. "We're going to take you somewhere fun." _

_Later in life Letty remembered having seen that car following them for days. At the time she didn't know that she had a photographic memory. She had never needed to know or use it beyond remembering her spelling words and page numbers for book reports. _

"_Let us go!" Lily screams. "You can't take us." _

_However, it doesn't stop the men. For the next week and a half they are packed into a small house with lots of other girls. They were glued to each other's side the whole time. Letty was the youngest girl there besides one other. Shiloh. _

_Lily took responsibility for the seven year old girl as well as her own little sister. _

_One night men came in and picked about fifteen to twenty girls and packed them all in a van and took them to a large estate in Los Angeles county. Most of the girls cried the entire time. None of them knew what was happening next and all of them knew they didn't have a mother or father looking for them. _

"_I'm really scared Lily," Letty confesses. "Why are we here?" _

"_I don't know. I'm right here though." _

_They were forced to shower and change into dresses with lacy panties underneath. They had to put on makeup and brush their hair a certain way. _

_After awhile a man comes into the room. Letty later learned his name was Jeremy Barnes. He addressed the room of little girls with a sickeningly sweet tone. _

"_Alright little ladies. I have some special friends here who would like to meet and want to play with you. You have to be big girls today and make them feel very welcomed. Do whatever they want you to do and you'll all get to go back to the house later." _

_The men start to gather the girls up in small groups and take them out of the room to the party downstairs. _

_Lily stands up and starts to look around the room. _

"_What are you looking for?" Letty asks. _

"_A place for you to hide." _

"_Are you going to hide with me?" _

_Lily doesn't answer her. She discreetly pulls Shiloh and Letty over to the wardrobe that their dresses came from. She didn't want anyone to see them hiding and try to steal their space. _

"_Stay in here with Shiloh, Letty." _

"_Lily." _

"_There's not enough room for me. I'll be back. Take care of Shiloh." _

_Lily shuts the door and Letty hears her sister's footsteps walk away. _

_After waiting for what feels like forever to a seven and ten old year Shiloh starts to cry again. _

"_Shhh! I'm going to go see if Lily is okay." Letty says. "I'll be back. I won't be gone too long." _

Dom listens in horror as Letty describes what she saw that night when she crept to the balcony overlooking the party.

"Every little girl that had been brought there that night was raped. When I went out there I saw every one of those men that I killed rape my sister. She was twelve years old. Just twelve. I memorized their faces and everything they did to her. I can't ever get it out of my head. These men were having a fucking conference to see what they could do for kids like us during the day and then spent their nights raping little girls. I guess we owed them for donating money to our cause."

Dom looks at Letty's face, it's tearstained and distant. He can't find any words to say to her right now.

"When they brought her upstairs she hemorrhaged to death from the rapes. She hadn't even had a period yet, she wasn't was just too young and too small to survive that."

Tears burn Dom's own eyes when he learns of Lily's fate.

"Barnes and his men panicked and stopped paying attention to the rest of us while they figured out what to do. I kissed my sister's cheek and I took Shiloh and we ran away. We lived on the street, in shelters, in bus stations until I was fourteen. I started to hunt those men down, with nothing to go on but their pictures in my memory. Along the way I took jobs and made a career out of what I'd been preparing my whole life to do."

Letty wipes her eyes with her palms.

"And I took care of Shiloh. Just like Lily took care of me. She gave up everything so that not one of those men would touch me. They all died for what they did to her."

Tears run down Dom's face at her story. How could someone go through that much in only ten years of life? Then suffer through it for the next fifteen?

"I'm sorry you're in the middle of this Dom. This wasn't supposed to happen. I shouldn't have gone to lunch with you. That was reckless of me."

Dom stands and looks over at his gun but he hesitates and never picks it up. Letty watches him closely. This was the moment she had been most afraid of.

"I can't take you in."

Letty exhales and stands up too. She puts her gun down on the nightstand.

Dom comes close to her.

"I can't arrest you. Get on a flight and get away from here. Let me build a case against Barnes and take him in. Let me do that for you and for Lily."

Letty shakes her head.

"He's been doing this for twenty years and rarely gets his hands dirty anymore. You'll never get any evidence on him. I'm going to kill him."

Dom puts his hands on her arms and pulls her to him. He wanted to make her understand.

"He is under surveillance 24/7. If you go near him they will catch you. I won't be able to protect you."

"I don't need protection."

She tries to pull away from him, but he yanks her back.

"Please! Letty don't go after him. They will kill you."

"I don't care as long as I kill him first."

Dom shakes her, trying to make her see reason.

"You won't get a fucking chance! They will take you out before you get to him."

Letty leans up and presses her mouth into Dom's. He grabs her around the waist and deepens the kiss.

"I love you Dom."

"Letty…"

She strokes him face and his eyes shut and he rubs his cheek into her palm.

"I love you too Letty. Please, leave the country. Let me take care of Barnes."

He puts her down on the floor.

She walks past him, grabs her jeans from the floor. She goes into the dining room and grabs some heavy artillery out of the cabinet in there and leaves.

Dom stands in her bedroom trying to make sense of what just happened.

The only woman he ever loved was a murderer.

And he let her walk out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – I have one last part of this. I hope you've liked what you've read so far. **


	8. Part VIII

**Part VIII**

Dom was at his parents' house sitting down with them, Mia, Brian and his niece and nephew for supper. There was plenty of food on the table and chatter and laughter all around him. Dom didn't take notice of any of it.

His mind was otherwise engaged.

Dom sat staring off into to space as dinner went on without him more than physically present in the room. His mind was securely fastened to Letty and what he'd done last night. Where she had fled last night?

He had let her walk out the door with the intention of going to commit another murder. That wasn't all he'd done. He went back into the greenhouse and uprooted her calla lilies and destroyed them. He couldn't risk them being found and connected to her. He had destroyed evidence in a federal case.

If he were ever caught his life and his career were ruined. He could spend years in jail. The truth was, without her, his life was ruined anyways.

He had searched the apartment with the intention of getting rid of any other evidence he found as well. There had been nothing else.

Dom couldn't help himself, he had taken some of the flowers home. One of them he had pressed it into a book and put it in the top of his own closet. The thought of never seeing her again had caused him to panic. He needed tangible proof of her existence.

"Dominic!"

Mia's snapping in front of his face brought him back into the room with his family. He blinks several times to refocus.

"What's bothering you son?" Tony Toretto asks. "You've been down all night."

"All day. He was like this at work too," Brian contributes. "I thought it was the case."

Dom rubs his palms on his jeans and shifts in seat. Yes, it was this case. Why the fuck did this come across his desk?

"I think it's a woman," Celestine says studying her son's face and body language. "Only a woman could do this to a man. No woman has ever gotten to my son like this. Not since Renee in the eleventh grade!"

Dom chuckles at the old memories. He wished prom rides and chick flicks were his biggest problems now.

Mia's eyes brighten. "Did you see that woman again? You should bring her by so we can officially meet her."

"I did." He doesn't mask the depression in his voice. "We aren't going to work out. I don't think I'm going to see her again."

Dom shallows the lump in his throat. He hoped she would run. Didn't he?

Celestine takes Dom's hand in hers and pats it with her other one.

"What happened?"

Dom clears his throat before speaking.

"She has to move away on business. It was just really bad timing when we met."

Dom puts his fork down on his plate.

"I'm really sorry. I have to go."

Dom stands up quickly and kisses his mother's cheek. He also kisses his niece and nephew and says a final goodbye and leaves his family home. He couldn't sit at a table and lie to his mother and father over entrees.

He needed to go home and get himself together so he could function in his life.

He just wanted to know she was okay somewhere out there.

Before he gets to his car, his phone rings.

* * *

><p>Letty walks into her house just outside the city and props her gun against the inside of the door.<p>

She had been busy doing recon on Barnes. She had found him easy to track from Nevada with all the police involvement. Usually he was pretty hard to find and well secured when she did.

Being under surveillance was keeping Jeremy Barnes close to home with minimal security. It was also making it very difficult to plan her next move. The FBI was everywhere.

She didn't know how much of a head start she had. She also wasn't sure if someone else in the bureau would come after her. The biggest unknown was if Dom would have a change of heart and give her up. She needed to stop Barnes once and for all before she lost the chance. She couldn't make a run for it even with so many factors in play.

He stole her childhood. Her possibilities. Her innocence. The only person in the whole world she had left. She couldn't live unless he was dead. For the first time in years she had something she wanted to live for. And because of Barnes the love she had with Dom was dead too.

It had been a whole day since Dom had let her walk. Twenty-four empty hours.

She'd wanted to test him, so she'd taken the bullets out of his gun and left it there just to see if he'd try to use it if he knew who she was. He thought about it, but he didn't. He meant it when he said he loved her. How far off course would he let that love steer him?

She gets into her car and drives away from her place and uses a payphone to call his cell phone number.

"Agent Toretto."

"I wish you didn't have the word Agent in front of that. It would make my life a whole lot easier."

Dom chuckles in her ear and she savors the sound. He wasn't horrified or disgusted with her. He understood her.

"I'm glad you called me. I miss you so badly."

Letty's breath catches in her throat.

"Is the whole bureau after me now?"

"I haven't told anyone. Did you get somewhere safe? I need to know that you're okay."

Letty leans her forehead against the phone. This was harder than she'd imagined.

"I told you Dom. I can't do that."

"I told you! You have to cover your ass! You can't get to him."

"I miss you too."

Letty sighs as she lets the words tumble from her lips.

"I miss your mouth on my skin. Your hands on my body. Your breath in my ear. I've never felt like this in my life."

Dom shallows and clenches his jaw. A chill runs through his skin at her admissions.

"Please Letty."

"I have to go Dom. Thanks for what you did for me."

"Letty wait."

Letty stops with her fingers over the latch to hang up the call.

"I need to see you again. Later. When it's safe, let me know where you are. No matter where it is, I'll come to you. I can't live the rest of my life and not see again. I love you Letty."

"I believe you. When I'm done, I'll be in Paris."

Letty hangs up the receiver and walks back over to her car. She thinks about the conversation she'd had with her sister the night before her rape.

_Letty lay cuddled in a bunk bed with her sister. Shiloh was balled near the foot of the bed fast asleep. She stuck to the sister during the day, but at night she separated from them as much as possible. _

_Letty had her head on her sister's shoulder, trying not to cry. Willing herself to be brave like her big sister. Lily hadn't cried or not been strong, not even once since their parents had died. Not even after being stolen and brought here. Letty wanted to be just like her. _

"_Lily, if you could be anywhere else where would you be?" Letty tries to focus on something else. Maybe that's how Lily did it. Maybe she kept her mind busy. _

"_Hmm," Lily ponders the question for a long while. "If I could be anywhere else I would be in France. I've been taking French in school and it's so interesting learning about it. I think I'd go there if I could."_

_Letty thinks about France and all that she can think of is the weird cuisine and the Eiffel Tower. "Why there? The food seems gross." _

_Lily chuckles quietly at Letty's typical response. _

"_The art! There are so many museums and so many famous artists lived there. Mami loved art. She was going to take me there." _

_Letty lets the thoughts of her Mom creep in. She and Lily used to go to museums a lot before she died. She thinks of the sketch pad Liliana was always drawing in. Lily said she wanted to be an accountant because she was brilliant in Math. Letty thought being an artist sounded a whole lot easier and a whole lot more fun. _

"_If you like art so much, why not be a painter or something?" Letty asked. _

"_I can do that for fun. I don't want to mess it up by making it my job."_

Letty had been going all over the world collecting obscure pieces of art. On a visit to Chicago three years ago, she had killed the first of the men that had touched her sister. Afterwards, she had walked into an art gallery to look around while she cleared her head. Almost giddy over what she had accomplished.

Once inside she had finally seen art the way Lily had. It was the first time anything had made it past the shell around her heart. Now her heart was completely exposed to Dom and wanted him to come find her.

But she would not stop hunting Barnes, even to be with Dom.

* * *

><p>Three nights later Dom and Brian are doing their shift watching over Barnes' house. He had just come home from a meeting and was safely tucked away inside his house. So far everything was uneventful and Dom was hoping it would stay that way.<p>

He hadn't even pretended to put in the energy to continue the pursuit of the Lily Killer, as Letty was dubbed by the men and women working her case. He had focused every bit of energy he had on exposing Barnes' crimes and putting him in jail.

If he could make something stick to him, he could protect Letty and get Lily justice. There was nothing at all linking Letty to any of this. They could be together if he ended this for her. He would take a serial killer home to meet his parents and pretend none of this had ever happened.

He felt insane even considering it but it was true. He was willing to make a life with her if he could take down Barnes and stop this.

Dom hadn't heard another word from Letty. He didn't know where she was and if she was okay. He wished he had a way to contact her.

* * *

><p>Three nights after her conversation with Dom, Letty finally has the opportunity she was hoping for. She had been impatiently waiting to make her next move on Barnes.<p>

She had bugged his phone system and listened as he ordered take out from a local restaurant. His security detail didn't trust any delivery people coming to the house, so his personal assistant went to the restaurant to pick up the order.

While he was inside Letty broke into the assistant's car and climbed into the trunk. She worked so swiftly, quietly and efficiently that if you turned away for a second you would have missed her.

Safely hidden in the trunk she bypassed all the security without incident. Getting inside the house from the car was simple. They were so concerned with keeping her off the property they had not taken much precaution for if she made it inside the gates.

Once inside Letty skulks through the house and avoids the security cameras. She gets into his bedroom and hides among the extravagant draperies surrounding the door leading out onto his terrace.

Hours later Barnes finally enters the bedroom. He has two guards with him who look around the room for anything out of place. They don't see Letty well hidden in Barnes' bedroom. They perform a thorough check of the room and leave.

Once they are alone Letty waits for Barnes to enter the bathroom and turn on the faucet. She stealthy exits her hiding place and approaches the bathroom door. At the doorway Barnes' security guard opens the door in front of her and punches her in the stomach doubling her over, knocking the wind out of her.

He pulls the walkie talkie from his pocket.

"She's here. I have her. Send the men home."

* * *

><p>Dom and Brian sit in the car looking out at the house they are staking out.<p>

Brian had found the frequency the guards were communicating on and that, like everything else, had been pretty quiet.

Dom dumps his cold cup of coffee out the window and puts the container back in the cup holder.

"I think Price's boss is getting restless," Brian says. "We're not going to be sitting on Barnes for too much longer if something doesn't happen soon."

"Yeah, I figured that was coming soon. Barnes is a fucking animal."

"Did the girl move away already?" Brian asks suddenly.

Dom didn't know how to answer that since he didn't know if he'd be crossing paths with her again. All this lying to his family really sucked.

"She's here. I have her. Send the men home," crackles through Brian's radio.

Both Dom and Brian turn and look at the radio wide eyed. The killer was in the house right now and Barnes' men had her.

Brian pulls out his phone to call for backup. Dom pushes his hand down away from his ear.

"Don't."

"Dom, the killer is in there. I'm calling for backup."

Dom reaches for the door handle.

"It's Letty. If they have her, they have the woman that I'm in love with."

Brian is confused by the admission and doesn't know what to say to him. He sits with the cell phone in his hand frozen mid action.

"I'm asking you, not to call for backup. Not yet."

"Dom!"

Dom opens the door and gets out of the car and makes a run for the gate.

"Shit!"

Brian pockets the phone, jumps out and runs behind his partner. This was not happening right now. Dom did not just throw both their careers away by saying something so unbelievable.

At the gate the Dom and Brian simply scale it and hop down to the other side. The gate is abandoned as the men have left their posts on orders to leave the estate. The two men slip into an unattended side entrance with their weapons out.

They didn't know what they were walking into.

Inside they head to the Master bedroom because that's where the murders usually take place.

* * *

><p>The guard restrains Letty and pins her hands behind her back. He had given her a few more hits than were absolutely necessary before pinning her.<p>

Barnes walks more into the bedroom after Letty has been detained. He looks her over and smiles.

"You are such a beautiful little thing to be taking out all my associates."

He walks over to her and grabs her face. She doesn't struggle or flinch at his touch. She just looks him straight on in the eye.

"What did I do to you? Pop your little cherry too early for your liking. I'm assuming you were at the private party I held for the Stanley and Cooper conference, based on who you've been picking off."

"You killed my sister," Letty says to him calmly and he is taken aback. "She was twelve and she died at your estate in the country. You know the one you think can't be connected to you."

Barnes' eyes go wide and looks at her in surprise. He steps away from Letty, remembering the night all too well. It had been a huge ordeal disposing of the body. The chaos and the girls crying and screaming. It had taken weeks to recover from that night.

"I don't want anything from you. I just want you to tell me where my sister's body is. I've wanted to know that my whole life."

The serenity and peace in Letty's words unnerves Barnes.

"Get rid of her."

The guard starts to drag Letty from the room and she frees her arms and elbows him in the stomach and turns punching him the face.

She pulls out her own gun and points it in Barnes' face. Both men are surprised at her swiftness and abilities.

"If you move, your boss is dead," she speaks to the bodyguard over her shoulder. "What did you do with my sister's body?"

"I'm not telling you that. It's the only thing keeping me alive right now."

Letty nods her head.

"You're right. Get on the bed."

Letty gestures him with her gun towards the bed.

Just then Dom bursts in with his own gun drawn. Brian is only steps behind him and he trains on the bodyguard who took her momentary distraction and aimed at her.

"Put it down," Dom orders her.

"I can't do that Dom. You know I can't."

Letty turns her attention back to Barnes.

"I can't let you kill him and then walk out the front door. It doesn't work that way." Dom says.

He's trying to make her understand.

"I know."

Barnes looks back and forth between Dom and Letty with his hands in plain sight. He can't stop the shock from coloring his face.

"I have it handled Dom. I just want him to tell me where my sister is buried. When I'm done, you can do whatever you need to do with me."

"I'll bring him in and interrogate him."

"I'm not telling either of you shit!" Barnes yells.

"What's your next move here Dom?" Brian asks, watching the guard closely. "We can take your girlfriend and leave."

"Then he'll just sell and rape more little girls," Dom answers.

"Dom, this isn't the way." Brian says, never taking his eyes off the gun pointed at Letty.

"Dom, don't!" Letty says reading the thoughts forming behind his eyes.

"So you can do it? No. I don't think so. You're not going to jail."

Barnes starts to become anxious and worried with all the chatter.

"You're an agent for the FBI and she came into my house to kill me! Do something!"

"I am."

Dom aims past Letty and puts three bullets into Barnes' chest.

Letty looks on with her mouth wide with shock.

The guard spins on Brian and Brian takes him out with one shot to the head. Splattering him all over the bedroom.

"Goddamn it Dom!" Brian shouts. "Have you lost your fucking mind? We're all going to jail."

Letty scoops next to Barnes frantic. "Where did you bury my sister's body?"

Barnes smiles as blood runs out his mouth.

"I'll never tell you that."

"Tell me you piece of shit!"

It's too late. Barnes eyes gloss over and he stares lifelessly at the ceiling.

Dom checks him and finds no gun on his person. Letty runs her empty hand over her face, trying to keep the calm that is slowly cracking.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You can't even say he reached! Damn you Dom! Is she worth jail?"

Dom ignores his partner and turns around to Letty.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Tears form in her eyes. "I had it handled. I was going to find out where she was and then kill him. Now I'm never going to know what happened to her. I don't care about dying or jail Dom! Why would you do this? You ruined your life!"

Letty stands and moves away from his body. Dom doesn't reply to her.

"What do you have on you Letty? The drug? Weapons? The flowers?"

"All the above."

"Give it to me. Brian call it in. If we wait too long we'll be in too deep."

"Are you serious?" Brian says. "We're already in too deep! I have a wife! I have kids!"

Dom keeps his eyes trained on Letty as Brian calls in the shootings and ends the call.

"You're not going to jail. Give me the shit you have on you. Do you have something under there?"

"A dress."

"Give me the bodysuit too."

Letty shakes her head. "Dom he's right! You told me not to do this. Just pretend we never met. You walked in on me…"

"Hurry up!" He shouts at her. She and Brian were wasting precious minutes.

Letty removes her clothes and hands them over to Dom and fixes her dress. She gives him the drug, the syringe and her gun and flowers.

"Everything is in there."

"Fuck!" Brian says.

His mind snaps into overdrive as he realizes they are really doing this. They are going to help her go free. Dom had better explain himself when this was done.

"How did you get in here?" Brian asks her.

"The trunk of his assistant's car."

Brian eyes her clothes as Dom leaves the room to dispose of more evidence. He walks over to her and rips her dress off one shoulder. He reaches up her dress and rips her panties.

"Stay like that."

Brian puts his jacket around her and Dom comes back into the room.

"His assistant brought her in his truck, forensics can prove that. We walked in on Barnes trying to rape her. He reached, you pulled because you thought he had a gun. The guard drew and I took him out."

Dom nods at him.

"We heard the exchange on the radio and came in on find this. We're going to get hell for now calling backup before entering."

Brian hears sirens in the distance and guides Letty to the hall mussing her hair. She starts to cry instantly. Not needing to fake her tears. No one since Lily had ever been willing to give everything to keep her safe.

Dom was.

"She better be worth all this Dom!" Brian says.

Dom steps up and front of Letty. He kisses her firmly as he hears cops entering the house.

"All this is and much more."

* * *

><p><strong>Four Days Later<strong>

After Barnes' funeral and he is lowered into the ground Letty walks into the empty graveyard and scoops next to the unfilled hole. She drops a purple calla lily down into the depths and walks away for a flight to Paris.

* * *

><p><strong>Six Months Later <strong>

Letty runs inside her apartment in France from her deck. She had to answer her ringing phone. There was only one person on earth who had the number to this line. She never missed a call from him.

"Bonjour," she answers with a smile on her face.

"I have news."

Dom's tone was serious and it scared her. He was usually all smiles when he called her.

They hadn't seen each other since she had left for Paris. His shooting of Barnes was under scrutiny and he didn't want to risk her. He only called her on this number when the pain of missing her became unbearable. His first priority was always to keep her safe.

"What is it Dom? If you need me to come back, you know I will."

"I found your sister."

Letty stands completely stiff and doesn't speak or even breathe. She tries to make sure she heard his words correctly.

"Letty?"

"I…I'm here Dom."

"I found her body. I've been having Barnes' property dug up for the past six months. I didn't tell you in case I didn't find her. I found just enough DNA on the dress she was buried in and compared it to your DNA from your rape kit."

"Dom. What do I say to you? You've made sure I've had everything I've ever needed."

"Nothing now. Mia has a showing in Nice in two weeks. I'll be there. Say it then. In the meantime, give me the name of a cemetery and I'll send her remains there to be buried."

* * *

><p>Two weeks later Dom arrives in Nice with childlike excitement. The air was charged knowing he was getting close to her and would see her in a day.<p>

That night he has trouble getting to sleep, but when he does he falls into a deep slumber. He is in his hotel room fast asleep when Letty creeps into his room and crawls onto his bed. He is awakened by small hands sliding down his pants from his hips.

He opens his eyes to see Letty sitting on his bed and removing him from his pants and stroking him to hardness.

The smile blooms across his face and he reaches for her.

She leans down and takes him into her mouth and he stops with his hands groping air. He clenches his fists at the feel of her around him and starts to melt. She puts an arm around him pushes him deeper into her throat and quickens her actions.

Once she had him in her mouth she couldn't control the desire that took over her. The desire to pleasure him. The desire to have him as far down her throat as possible. She couldn't believe they were really together again.

She gives him one long lick the length of his penis and moves up his body and kisses his lips.

"Welcome to France."

He kisses her like a starving man at a buffet and starts to pull at her clothes. She smiles, overjoyed at his enthusiasm for her. They had spent much more time apart then they had been together.

"I thought you were meeting me before the opening tomorrow night."

He talks and kisses and groans into her mouth feeling her against him.

"I couldn't wait. When you stepped foot in this country I made a beeline for you. These months without you have been insane."

Dom rolls her under him and pushes into her as far as their bodies will allow. Letty hisses at the feeling of him filling her with himself. Her body tenses and she tries to relax but he feels too good inside her.

Dom strokes her face as he starts to move in and out of her a rapid pace. He had missed her so severely that it ached straight down to his bones. His body needed to show hers just how much.

"I love you Dom! I missed you. I hate missing you."

"I hate missing you too. I've spent too much time missing you. I love you."

He punctuates the words with a passionate kiss that consumes her lips and tongue.

Dom's actions become so vigorous that they both start to slam into the headboard. He couldn't be inside her far enough. He couldn't consume her fast enough. He couldn't show his love strongly enough.

He shifts their positions and they are lying across the bed, still joined and moving frantically. A layer of sweat starts to coat them both as he pins her hips to the bed and drives into her harder.

"Dom! This feels so good. I'm coming apart!" Letty's pleasured screams fill the room.

Dom leans down and takes a nipple into his mouth and grinds into her more. He hits every spot inside her and her body reaps the rewards as a series of hard orgasms rip through her whole being.

"Thank you for coming to me early. I needed this. I needed you."

Their mouths come together again as she locks her body around his and he spills over into her. Filling her with his love.

She tilts her head back and tries to breathe. It's nearly impossible with her throat dry and her body heaving.

Dom reluctantly separates their bodies and grabs a water bottle from the nightstand and gives it to her to drink. She chugs a few gulps. She hands it back to him and he finishes it off. Tossing the bottle who knows where.

After they are calmed from their actions Dom spends time just kissing her. Kissing her lips. He had missed those lips so much.

"Letty you taste amazing. You smell so beautiful."

He inhales her neck and kisses the skin there.

"I don't know how I'm going to let you leave and go back to the States when this is over."

He kisses down her body more.

"I'm not leaving. I'm staying in France. The love of my life is here."

He continues down her body and licks her stomach and inside her naval.

Letty shallows, trying to concentrate on his words. Did he really just say that he was staying here?

"Your family. Your job. Everything is back there."

Dom places a kiss on her exposed clitoris causing her to shudder.

"Everything is right here. I can work with you."

He lifts his head quickly, ending her enjoyment and shocking her. She looks down and sees him looking up at her.

"Unless you're still a contract killer."

"No! I own a flower shop. Les Petits Lys."

Dom smiles grimly as he translates the words in his mind. 'The Little Lilies'. "Are you okay?"

"Better now," she admits. "You saved me. All of that is behind me because you let it be. I can live now."

Dom moves up and kisses her lips again.

"I'm sorry you've suffered so much. I have a little sister. I would give anything to keep her safe. She didn't mean to drive you to this. She wanted a life for you. I want that life to be with me."

Letty chokes on the emotion and puts an arm over her eyes.

"I'm worried about meeting your family and seeing Brian again," she admits.

Dom moves the arm and looks into her eyes.

"I told Brian everything. I couldn't ask him to do this without the whole truth."

He rubs her cheek with the back of his hand.

"He still thinks you're crazy and I'm nuts for helping you. But he understands and he's glad he protected you."

He moves back into his former position and starts to caress the opening into her body with his tongue. He wanted to explore everything about her body.

He didn't like how the edges of his memories had started to fade away during their separation. He wouldn't ever be away from her long enough for that to happen again.

* * *

><p>The next night Dom walks into his sister's art showing with his arm around Letty's waist. He's whispering in her ear and kissing her ear and cheek.<p>

Before they are all the way in the door of the gallery his whole family is on them. Brian hangs back with his son and daughter looking at paintings.

Dom pulls away from her ear and turns to his family.

"Mom, Dad, Mia, this is Letty. Letty this is my mother, father and my sister Mia."

"Oh, it's so nice to finally meet you Letty!" Celestine gushes. "My son hasn't been the same since he met you."

"Yes. We've heard so much about you," Mia says happily.

"All good I hope," Letty says looking over at Dom with a smirk.

"Of course! What else would there be?"

He smiles a mischievous smile at her and gives her another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>It is Finished!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN – I really hope you liked this story! I really really appreciate the feedback. It's really was one of my favorites to write. **

**I didn't want to say anything earlier because I didn't want to give away too many clues about where this was headed, but this was inspired by Columbiana and the Alex Cross series. Now you know all my dirty little secrets! **

**Finally, and I think most importantly, please go to my profile and check out the link to the new site STR8BKCHICK started. We're hoping it's a fun and different environment! Read the welcome before joining and if you like what you read, please join the new community! Hope to see you over there! **


End file.
